


promise me forever

by bituin (orphan_account)



Series: morning suns and evening skies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi-centric, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, For the first half at least, M/M, Promises for the future, Reminiscing, Rooftop Shenanigans, i still don't know how to tag, karasuno 3rd years graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bituin
Summary: Ceremonies such as this one were usually a time for parting, or moving forward, to open a new chapter in life. But for Asahi and Nishinoya, this was the start of a new book, where they write their own fate together, hand-in-hand, into the future.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: morning suns and evening skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	promise me forever

**Author's Note:**

> entry for day 3 of asanoya week 2020! the prompt I chose is: graduation!! ok this took me a little too long to write but consider it compensation for not being able to come up with anything for day 2 AGDIDHDJDH 
> 
> also a disclaimer: im not sure how japanese graduation ceremonies work so if there are inaccuracies in here i am apologizing in advanced!!

_March 1, 2013 (Friday)_

They have come such a long way now.

The thought settled itself in Asahi's head as his gaze met the ceiling of Karasuno High School's ceremony hall. He brings a hand towards his line of vision, shielding his sight from the harsh collision between his eyes and the blinding fluorescent tubes scattered above him.

It didn't take him long before realizing how the bright glow of lights had started to blur at the edges, and, as if magically, formed into various shapes and bursted with color, which integrated themselves voluntarily to become vivid pictures of the memories he has with his soon-to-be alma mater.

* * *

The first memory is old, but perhaps the most nostalgic one, from a time when he was just fresh off of Seikoudai Junior High. A newcomer to an institution that schooled exemplary volleyball alumni, Asahi felt excitement course through his veins for the first time since he's arrived at the place. The whole ride was unnerving if he had to be honest, but it felt nothing compared to the exhilaration that came with starting a new year of school.

His hand leaves his face, then he removes his gaze from the light source. His eyes dart off to the stage, and then the entrance door. The memories remain still in his mind.

* * *

Asahi's second memory takes him back only a little later into his first year, when he had first set foot into Karasuno's gymnasium— the smell of Air Salonpas and rubbery volleyballs and sweat strangely consoling his nerves. This might have weirded out most people, but he knows he's not the only one who had found familiarity towards the peculiar mix of scent (he had heard it countless times from Hinata whenever they had matches, too, and somehow, the first year's fascination towards it seemed to have validated his own). 

It was also the very first time he had met Daichi and Sugawara, when he thought he had given the wrong impression not only towards them, but as well as his seniors, for messing up his introduction. He almost beat himself up for it, if not for the " _It's okay to be nervous! I think you did great."_ that Sugawara had told him long after, followed by Daichi's " _We were quite nervous, too."_

He smiles at them, grateful for the words of encouragement.

_"Thank you."_

Asahi thinks, this is how must it feel like, to be at your element. 

He also thinks he's starting to feel like home.

* * *

The next year was obviously the roughest time for Asahi.

First, there was him having to handle the fact that he was now a second year, which wasn't even half as tough as the pressure of becoming Karasuno's volleyball ace.

And then, there was the loss against Date Tech.

It had been a time of grief, of regrets, and the unavoidable tendency to blame and doubt oneself. He hit a slump in his time playing volleyball, and started to draw himself away, before he even knew it. Leaving would have been the most plausible choice now, right? If he couldn't spike his way through against the opponent once, what are the chances that he would fail again?

He recalls a certain broken handle, ears ringing and the feeling of hands gripping tightly against his collar, declarations injected with the tiniest bit of venom. He recalls eyes looking at him and telling him that no one will ever, ever blame him alone for a loss that they all worked hard to turn around, but still failed to anyway.

He smiles a little to himself at that certain memory. _We were so agitated back then, huh?_ _But l_ _ook where we're at now.._

His thoughts are cut off by an impact from a chair to his right. His head rotates from one side to another, and he spots Sugawara with a barely-contained grin his angelic face. Like a contagious disease, it passes from him to Asahi in an instant.

"Asahi! Wow, I see... I guess you've decided to drop the delinquent look today, eh?" Sugawara points out, rather jokingly. It was true.

Today, Asahi had decided to the his hair up in a neat half-pony tail, with bangs slightly covering the sides of his forehead. He even managed to sneak in a shave that morning, he thinks, and his hand involuntarily rests on his chin to feel the newly-trimmed beard there. He remembers to laugh lightly at his friend's comment, and nods.

"Can't afford being arrested at my own graduation, Suga." This earns him back a chuckle from the other, followed by a dreamy, contented sigh.

"It's really the end for us now, huh?"

"Suga... please don't make it sound like we're about to die..."

The older chortles at him. "Ya! That wasn't my intention!" Then, he continues. "But seriously... as cliché as it may sound, it feels like time passed by a little too fast, no?"

Asahi nods in agreement. It was also how he felt at the moment.

"Sometimes, like right now, I kinda wish I could stay longer." the ace replies, making the other smile wholeheartedly. He nods at this too.

"I think we've had our chance already, what with staying for the Spring High and Nationals."

Asahi only hums, and they remain silent for a little while. Sugawara breaks the silence again seconds later.

"I have no regrets, you know? I think... I have enjoyed every single minute I've spent in this school. And I wouldn't mind going back over and over again." 

"Me too."

Asahi agrees at the sentiment with his whole heart. Being in Karasuno had definitely helped him develop into who he was now. What once was a shy, unconfident, and insecure man like Asahi had bloomed like a flower during spring time, learning in the process what it's like to lose, and how to bring oneself back up from said loss; how believing in oneself actually does the trick a lot of times. He feels beyond grateful to have chosen Karasuno, that has helped him (despite the ridiculous rumors of him he eventually had gotten past overthinking about over the years) become the best Ace he could ever be.

Not to mention the people he has met and had played a huge part in his three years of high school; the people who inspired him (his seniors) and the people who were inspired by him (his juniors), who had pushed him past the limits of what he can do, who had made him come to a realization that he was more than his insecurities and his past failures. 

A flash of orange and black uniforms appear before his eyes. Then, a certain tuft of highlighted brown hair and sharp eyes engulfed with pure, unbridled determination. A new smile creeps into his face again at the thought.

"You think the second-years are going to be okay?"

"I have my doubts, I have to admit." Sugawara pauses, sighs, runs a hand through his hair. "But Ennoshita will be a great captain. I know that. He was already doing a great job of keeping the two rascals in check while we were around. Surely four future second years and a couple few first years won't hurt."

Asahi nods, chuckles even. "I suppose you're right about that."

Daichi arrives a few minutes into their conversation to call Sugawara. Considering that they already had their share of talk before, Daichi only nods at him and offers a "We'll catch up later, okay?", before proceeding to their respective seats. He looks at the back where their seats are assigned, and thinks that it's unfair how Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko are all directly seated behind each other at the moment.

_Any moment now..._

* * *

Karasuno's graduation ceremony was just like any other graduation ceremony one could ever imagine. The hall was filled with speeches of gratitude and congratulatory messages, both from the school faculty and the year's topnotchers who were given the assignment to deliver a simple, yet impactful message to the new batch of graduates.

Time had quickly passed by, and before any of them knew it, it was time for them to receive their diplomas.

The host calls out, _"Arita, Hana" —_ the girl before Asahi, and he watches as she beam and excitedly get up from her chair. He can't help but smile a little as well, despite the feeling of nervousness poking his sides.

Then, his turn.

_"Azumane, Asahi"_

Asahi walks and walks, steps firm as they meet the ground with just the right amount of force. It only takes him seventeen counts before he meets the stage.

He walks up the three flights of stairs before the actual stage, towards the familiar figure of Coach Takeda, who placed his medal on him. He shakes his hand firmly and lets out a brief "Congratulations" with a proud expression, and Asahi returns it with an equally proud smile and a gentle thank before walking towards the principal.

Rotating the diploma, he passes it on to Asahi, whose own hands were sheer with a small amount of sweat.

"Good luck on your new journey, son."

With a quick turn, he faces his fellow third years, and flaunts a thrilled smile, as if saying, _Look! I made it! I'm finally here!_ He catches the gleeful expression on Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko's faces. He waves at them on instinct, and they reply with even wider grinds and a wave back at him.

At the far end of the hall, however, he finds the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club members shimmering with pride and joy for their ace. (It only seemed right considering the fact that they've been with him consistently on his journey.)

Their presence urges his eyes to instantly scan and find an all too familiar face, one that had grown to become his favorite. His eyes cease to fail him as his gaze falls towards that one figure he'd like to see the most, his smile not even wavering once.

(He has smiled so much today that he's afraid his gums are going to fall off at this point.)

There stands Nishinoya Yuu, slightly smushed between an exhilarated Tanaka and a just as excited Hinata, as he flashes his million-dollar smile towards the older. Then, he mouths:

_I'm so proud of you._

* * *

The rest of the boys' volleyball club have decided to meet up in their gymnasium right after the ceremony had ended. On one side were the first years, Yamaguchi watching in awe as Hinata and Kageyama compete over something petty (again) like they always do. Tsukishima doesn't hide his lack of interest at this, emotion clear as day on his face.

On another corner, was Ennoshita and Daichi, indulged in what seems to be a serious conversation about the future of the club in the former's hands. Ennoshita firmly nods to his captain, and the latter gives him a tap on his shoulder.

Then the remaining second years come into the picture as well, Nishinoya carrying out a speech to Tanaka about talking to Kiyoko before they part ways for good or else "You might end up regretting things for the rest of your life, Ryuu." and the other only tsks him before taking a glimpse of their manager.

_Well I guess he took his own advice to heart,_ Asahi manages to blurt out in his head. He thinks he has started boring holes at the back of Nishinoya's neck because suddenly he's turning around and meeting the spiker's gaze, and he can't help but blush knowing he had been caught off guard.

It was no surprise that the libero's cheeks were shaded with a bright pink as well.

"If you'll excuse me." Nishinoya tells the others as he makes his way towards Asahi, who had just been talking to Sugawara moments before. He grins from ear to ear again, like those signature grins of his, and continues marching in a fast pace.

The latter doesn't catch right away just how fast the former was striding towards him, and before he knows it, he's caught into a bone-crushing hug in no time. Asahi almost loses his balance before Nishinoya breaks away from the hug completely to give them both a little space.

"Asahi." He whispers, dropping the formalities, and looking up at the other rather fondly. His eyes are a mish-mash of the following emotions: first, pride; second, joy: and then, almost unnoticeable, a tinge of nervousness. Asahi recognizes them all in seconds, then: "Congratulations, Asahi-san. You're finally a graduate."

"Noya, thank you. Thank you very much. You know I wouldn't have been able to push through without you." He supplies. "And the others."

"Not quite, Asahi-san." Nishinoya licks his lips briefly. "You would've done just as well even without me or everyone else. You're the ace— our ace, after all!"

Asahi chuckles, and looks back at Nishinoya with the same intensity as his. _Something tells me you want to say so much more_. They stare at each other for a little too long before Asahi breaks the silence.

"Let's get out of here?"

Nishinoya, pleased with the suggestion, intentionally takes in Asahi's hand with his own clammy ones, before announcing their absence to the whole team.

"Hey guys? Asahi-san and I will be back!"

Most of the team nods at the proclamation, save for the "Don't take too long! We're gonna eat in a while" from their captain and a "Don't be so tough on Asahi-san!" from Tanaka. The smaller out of the two almost cackles before letting out, "I won't!"

The two had started to walk outside without a particular location to head towards in mind. Before they even knew it, they both managed to make it to a random rooftop to the right of the gymnasium. As they enter, Nishinoya rests his left elbow uncomfortably on the railing, while his right hand grasped on it steadily. Asahi followed soon after, trying to mimic the action, but immediately regrets doing so when he catches the view beneath them.

_Too high..._

Nishinoya seems to notice him, then. He manages to laugh in amusement before saying, "Careful there, Asahi." (He's dropped the formalities again. He likes to do that when they're alone together.)

"So..." Asahi tries to start a conversation. Within three minutes of attempting to open something up, he renders himself speechless.

"I'm going to miss you."

Surprised (though he shouldn't be at all), Asahi looks his way. They meet each others' gaze, and he takes note of the sincerity flooding the vast brown of the libero's eyes. Asahi could only hope that his own were conveying the same feeling.

He will miss Nishinoya too, he's sure of that now.

He rekindles another memory at the thought, one that's just after their loss at Nationals, when it finally had dawned on Asahi that it was going to be his last volleyball match in high school. Probably even his last volleyball match ever. 

It was the same time that the lines between enthusiastic kouhai-slash-teammate and long time subject of pent-up romantic feelings had blurred for the both of them. 

_"Asahi-san!"_

_"Oh? Nishinoya. We just came from a match. Aren't you tired?"_

_The libero shakes his head. "No. Not at all. In fact, I'm a little more fired up than usual."_

_"Is that so?" Asahi inquires, amazed at how his kouhai had still managed to become energetic after a long day. His ardour never seems to falter at all, and that's perhaps one of the reasons why he admires the other so much._

_He almost forgot that last part. With their exhaustion from the game finally growing evident in the strain forming at their joints and muscles, there was definitely not much time left to think of love and romance and your long time crush on the person who had believed in you the most even when you were in your lowest points._

_Nishinoya's coming a little closer towards him now._

_Asahi's heart beat grew quicker as he became aware of the situation._

_Then, "let me just get this straight, Asahi-san, before I lose the chance to ever tell you how I feel."_

_Silence envelops the two of them, prompting Nishinoya to continue. With his heart on his sleeve, he confesses._

_"I like you, Asahi-san— maybe even in love with you. I'm not yet certain, but there's one thing I'm sure of. I feel very differently with you and when I'm with everyone else in the team. You always make me want to do my best, Asahi-san! And I think you're great, very very great and—"_

_"Dear god, Nishinoya." Asahi cuts him off out of both glee and nervousness. The other looks up at him, eyes nervous, and Asahi only laughs shakily._

_"Nishinoya, I really like you too. I feel the same way about you."_

The morning breeze is crisp against Asahi and Nishinoya's skin. A shiver runs along their spine. Asahi reaches for Nishinoya's hand, palm rested on his own, fingers interlocking with his. The sides of it are a little rough, calloused, and he runs his thumb across gently.

"I'm going to miss you as well."

Nishinoya hums. "You might have graduated now and everything, but make sure to keep in touch with me!"

"Of course! Of course. Who do you think I am, Noya?" The other cackles at him before his expression turns into a more serious one.

"I'm gonna be traveling around the world when I graduate. I'll be leaving volleyball for good, I think. It was fun, but I want to try new things. Familiarity is comforting, but an adventure would also be nice. Fulfilling." Asahi nods and hums at this, too. It was fitting for someone like Nishinoya to go on and do something thrilling and new.

"What about you, Asahi? You aren't going to college, right?"

Asahi shakes his head. "No. I think I'll shoot my shot at a designing career in Tokyo. It'll be hard, since I'll be in the city, but I've been thinking about it for a while now." 

"I see."

Another silence engulfs them.

"Will you promise me something?" Nishinoya asks. Asahi looks at him with questioning eyes, and replies, "Of course. Sure. Anything."

"It might be a little too demanding of me..." The former whispers and it prompts a shushing noise from Asahi.

"Never. I'd be willing to do anything as long as it's for you. Or with you."

Pink litters the apples of Nishinoya's cheeks.

"Well then..."

"When you've finally made a name for yourself, Asahi-san. When you're finally satisfied with your career..."

A pause. Nishinoya catches his breath.

"Will you promise to conquer the world with me?"

Asahi's breath hitches. He meets Nishinoya's gaze once more, expectant and filled with hope. 

"Yes."

"Yes, I promise. I would love nothing more."

Nishinoya breathes out a relieved sigh, beaming even brighter than the sun that was shining over them. Asahi closes the space in between them for a hug, and he feels full. Full and glad and feeling like he's on top of the world. 

"I love you, Nishinoya."

"And I love you too, Asahi."

Spending the future with someone you love doesn't sound so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know ur thoughts as usual >:)


End file.
